ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Joker
How Joker joined the Tourney The Joker and his goons raided Gotham City Hall, claiming that the city had "a paucity of parking spots designated for clown cars," and took the Mayor hostage, tying him up and strapping a bomb to his chest. As the Joker taunted the Mayor, he expressed his displeasure that Batman hadn't shown up who ironically attacked moments later. The Joker tried to escape via a large parachute but was stopped by Batman, who proceeded to escort the Joker to Arkham Asylum. In addition, as a direct result of Joker's assault on the Mayor, the Mayor declared that he was resigning from his position, having had enough of the city. During this, he was watched by the binoculars of Paptimus Scirocco who prepared to take off in his PMX-003 The O. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a skull in his right hand. After the announcer calls his name The Joker takes a deck of cards, throws them until the camera zooms in on him saying "I salute my fallen enemy!". Special Attacks Joker's Wild (Neutral) The Joker throws a steel ridden card at his opponent. Bombs Away (Side) The Joker throws a bomb with a smiley face on it that bounces up and down before exploding. Trampoline Stomp (Up) The Joker summons a trampoline beneath his feet and bounces on it to jump higher. He then lands hard enough to send a shockwave near him capable of knocking away opponents. Put It There Pal! (Down) The Joker opens his seemingly empty hand telling "Gimme five!" "Put 'em there!" or "Handshake?!" If anyone tries to attack him, the Joker stops him/her by grabbing their hand and shocking them with his electric joybuzzer. He then laughs giddily and dances in a circle. Let's Be Serious (Hyper Smash) Based on his Injustice: Gods Among Us Super Move, the Joker pretends to beg for his life saying "Please, I won't kill ever again! I promise!" If anyone tries to attack him, the Joker throws a pie at his opponent's face. He then assaults his opponent with a crowbar and shoots them at point-blank in the face, then he bashes them into the ground with a big canister of laughing gas. While the opponent is on the ground, Joker gets on top of him/her, says "Wakey wakey!", and shoots point blank with a rocket launcher sending him flying back completely unharmed while causing severe damage to his opponent. Killing Joke (Final Smash) The Joker tells the player, "In this battle case, you're gonna love this!" then takes out a gun and shoots it, but instead of a bullet, some confetti and a flag with the word "Bang" on it pop out of the barrel. He drops it and starts to laugh. If the Joker ensnares an opponent with the toy gun, he then pulls out a real gun and shoots the opponent in the head, killing them and taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #The Joker laughs as he throws cards around, saying "Gotta say, I thought you'd last longer.". #*The Joker laughs as he throws cards around, saying "Hey! Someone help Bat-baby up off the floor!". (The O/Xiaoyu victories only) #*The Joker laughs as he throws cards around, saying "Hey! Someone help Shaw-baby up off the floor!". (Col. Robert victories only) #*The Joker laughs as he throws cards around, saying "Hey! Someone help Why-baby up off the floor!". (Super Why victories only) #*The Joker laughs as he throws cards around, saying "Hey! Someone help Who-baby up off the floor!". (Cyndy Lou victories only) #The Joker walks up calmly to the camera saying "I'd like to thank my fans for their undying support, and the people of Gotham, who I'll be seeing very very soon.", then points at the camera two times. #The Joker does a western-style shot with his joke gun, then a live gun, all the while saying "Too easy! Played you like a violin then cut your strings!". #*The Joker does a western-style shot with his joke gun, then a live gun, all the while saying "Too easy! Played you like a violin then cut your strings! Nighty-night, Bats.". (Batgirl victories only) #*The Joker does a western-style shot with his joke gun, then a live gun, all the while saying "Too easy! Played you like a violin then cut your strings! Nighty-night, Bowser.". (Bowser victories only) #*The Joker does a western-style shot with his joke gun, then a live gun, all the while saying "Too easy! Played you like a violin then cut your strings! Nighty-night, Sophitia.". (Sophitia victories only) #*The Joker does a western-style shot with his joke gun, then a live gun, all the while saying "Too easy! Played you like a violin then cut your strings! Nighty-night, Alisa.". (Alisa victories only) #*The Joker does a western-style shot with his joke gun, then a live gun, all the while saying "Too easy! Played you like a violin then cut your strings! Nighty-night, Grinch.". (Grinch victories only) #The Joker crosses his arms to the loser saying "Ohh, isn't that cute? Little Bats' asleepin'. Someone finish him off." then turns and walks up before crossing his arms again. #*The Joker crosses his arms to the loser saying "Ohh, isn't that cute? Little Wen Yang's sleepin'. Someone finish him off." then turns and walks up before crossing his arms again. (Wen Yang victories only) #*The Joker crosses his arms to the loser saying "Ohh, isn't that cute? Little Gundam's asleepin'. Someone finish him off." then turns and walks up before crossing his arms again. (Gundam victories only) #*The Joker crosses his arms to the loser saying "Ohh, isn't that cute? Little Walden's asleepin'. Someone finish him off." then turns and walks up before crossing his arms again. (Sally II/Conrald victories only) On-Screen Appearance The Joker jumps out of a birthday cake then says "That loser didn't stand a chance! I mean LOOK AT ME!". Special Quotes *I'll be here to protect Gotham. I'll do a real good job! (When fighting The O, Gouf, Gyan, Zaki II Commander Type, Big-Zam, or Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom) *I'd say a killing soap opera! (When fighting Xiaoyu) *I could make a merry-go-round go ten miles an hour, and see what flies off! (When fighting Anne) Trivia *The Joker was one of the first four Batman characters to be confirmed as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Confirmed alongside him were Clayface, the Penguin, and Batman. *The Joker shares his Japanese voice actor with Dormammu. *The Joker shares his English voice actor with Night Terror, Tiki Tong, Khan, Greil, Azazel, and Achmed. His voice actor from Batman: The Animated Series is also present in Tourney, but voicing other playable characters such as Master Eraqus, Majima Goro, Ozai, and Malefor. Mark Hamill once did Luke Skywalker. *The Joker shares his French voice actor with Tony James and Fireman Sam. *The Joker shares his German voice actor with Shinon. *All of his victory quotes are Game Over quotes from Batman: Arkham Asylum, with a modified one said to Bowser, Wen Yang, Alisa, Col. Robert, and Sophitia. The modified quote to Sailor Moon ("Too easy! Played you like a violin then cut your strings! Nighty night, Sailor Moon.") can be found in the Sound Test as sound file 36. Players can also find his modified quote to Super Sailor Moon ("Ohh, isn't that cute? Little Moon's asleepin'. Someone finish her off.") in the Sound Player as sound file 64, but the latter sound file can only be found in the Sound Test after the player unlocks Super Sailor Moon. *Sailor Moon was initially going to be the contact for Snake in the Joker's codec, but hatred from Batman Arkham modified quotes to her forced her to lose the job of being the contact. Her former job was given to Colonel Robert Gould Shaw. *The Joker's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is The O. In the sequel, however, his rival is Sailor Venus, and has Anne Shirley for his second rival. Luke Skywalker is his Mark Hamill midgame opponent. Category:Batman characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters